In 1838, a French craftsman named John Bardou came up with the idea for a booklet of rolling papers made of thin, pure rice paper. The booklets were a success, and continue to be sold worldwide. "Cigarette paper" and "rolling paper" are commonly interchangeable terms.
Rolling paper booklets typically include a thin cardboard enclosure. The enclosure has an opening to allow individual sheets of rolling paper to extend outward from the opening. The rolling paper is readily gripped and typically pulled from the enclosure one at a time.
One drawback to the rolling paper booklets is that, because of the thin size, such booklets may be easily lost. Additionally, rolling paper booklets may be crushed or the rolling paper may be damaged by liquid spills and the like. What is desired is a way of protecting rolling papers from damage.
For many, it is desirable to keep the rolling papers and tobacco together. This insures that neither the tobacco nor the rolling papers will become lost. Having the tobacco and rolling papers together eliminates the necessity of pre-rolling cigarettes and insures freshness associated with a just-rolled cigarette. Many smokers relax wile rolling a cigarette. Rolling cigarettes can desirably prolong a smoke break.
Tobacco is often sold in a bag, pouch or tin. Rolling papers may also be held in such a pouch or tin. Tins, and pouches are not always convenient. On some occasions, such container may be bulky, having a greater tobacco capacity than one wishes to carry throughout the day. In the case of a pouch, the rolling papers may be crushed or damaged. What is desired is a convenient way of holding and dispensing rolling papers and tobacco together. Further desired is a way of protecting rolling paper booklets.